This disclosure relates to generating a layout, e.g., for advertisements.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, Web pages containing video, audio, news articles, and other content are accessible over the Internet. Content, such as advertising, may also be provided over the Internet, either alone or in combination with provided resources. An example of such content may be an electronic circular. An example electronic circular includes images displayed in one or more Web pages to satisfy some criteria. The images may be advertisements, as noted above, or other appropriate images, such as personal photographs, which may be organized so that they are visually appealing. An electronic circular may be displayed, e.g., on dedicated Web page(s) or in slots of a Web page containing other content. In some examples, Web pages may contain links to other Web page containing electronic circular(s).